Rules
On the server of Edogg, there's lot's if rules to be applied made by Arceusrules98, Floralpikmin99 and Viktor of Team Edogg. Building Rules These are rules of where you are not allowed to build. *Do NOT build on The Subway without authorization. *Do NOT build on The Nether Subway without authorization. *Do NOT build on somebody elses build. *Do NOT build near somebody elses build without their approval. *Do NOT build on the other end of somebody elses Nether Portal. Building Dimension Rules These are rules of what dimensions you only are allowed to use. You need to build uniform, and there are different types that are accepted when used the right way. 'Roads' 'Main roads ' They are 5 thick, with 3 thick gravel and cobble on the sides. Fencing are to be right next to the road, with just one block of grass in-between. All other roads are dimensioned from the Main roads, so as to not break the the pattern in any way. Roads can only be a specific number long, think of roads as consisting of squares of 5x5. Then the roads can only be a multiple of 5 long, and lots can only be a certain size. 'Scattering roads ' They are still made with gravel, and have to be 3 thick, but can be of any lenght, and lots surrounding it can be of ANY size. They should ONLY '''be used '''OUTSIDE the Hub Village or other settlement, like in forests or other builds outside settlements. Still, there still needs to be uniformity, so scattering roads CANNOT 'be jagged. With jagged, I mean the road cannot take a curvge in one direction and suddenly take a sharp turn int the wrong direction, like a 5. 'Park Roads These roads are to ONLY be built in parks, and are three thick with dirt, and (slabs?) as outline to not make the dirt grow grass. 'Fences' There need to be fences around every lot in a settlement, and there needs to be torches EXACTLY 5 blocks far from eachother. It may also be redstone lamps, but the levers need to face away from the road, and be places vertically. 'Pavement Roads' In case the city in question, (not the Hub city) uses pavements instead of grass, the fences can be skipped, and you can build along the edge the fences were supposed to be. But the lots will be more like appartments. More details coming soon. 'Houses and Lots' The walls of the house has to be at least 2 blocks away from the fencing in all directions to enable small roads around the house but still keeping a small area of grass. 'House sizes' 'Staircases' The broadness of a staircase is decided by the dividability of the room it is in. If the room is 5 broad thick, then the staircase can be 3 thick, with fences on the third row because then both walkeable spaces are 2 thick. So if, minus the space the fencing will take up, the floor can example be divided into 2x2 squares, then the staircase can have 2 thick walkeable space. Also, the staircase needs a flat square of space in front of it with the same dimensions as the thickness of the staircase. Wich means with a 2 thick staircase, you need to have 2x2 space in front of the elevation. To reach to the second floor, when the roof is 3 blocks high, then, from the elevation and counting the block connecting to the second floors flooring, the staircase should become 4 blocks long. To reach the second floor when the roof is 4 blocks high, then the staircase would be 5 blocks long and so forth. Here comes a list of different sizes of staircases, and what the minimum room they need is. Remember that the number shown refers to ammount of walkeable space, while there is an additional row with fence on. 'Size A (1)' The smallest possible staircase, and probably the least aesthetically attractive one, but if you use it right, in the right kind of build, it could potentially look good, and maybe even straight out making the build better than if you'd have used any broader staircases. The smallest possible house that would be able to use this type of staircase would be 3x5, 5x7 with the walls. 'Size B (2)' The next size of staircase has a thickness of 2, and the smallest possible house for this type of staircase would be 5x6, and 7x8 with the walls. 'Size C (3)' The next size of staircase has a thickness of 3, and the smallest possible house for this type of staircase would be 7x7, and 9x9 with the walls. 'Size D (4)' The next size of staircase has a thickness of 4, and the smallest possible house for this type of staircase would be 9x8, and 11x10 with the walls. 'Size E (5)' The next size of staircase has a thickness of 5, and the smallest possible house for this type of staircase would be 11x9, and 13x11 with the walls. Behavioral Rules These are rules of how to behave on a server. Trading Rules These are rules of how much blocks are worth on the server. Design Rules These are rules of what you are not allowed to build. *Do NOT build religious symbols. *Do NOT build any national symbols or flags that exists in real life, unless you don't make a big deal out of it. *Do NOT build anything potentially offensive. Category:Edogg